Operation: Heartbreak
by always-kh
Summary: AU. What do you do when you have a no good, cheating girlfriend? Well, /obviously/ make her jealous and want you back. But things have a way of getting very complicated, very fast...
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: **** all i o****wn is the plot. i would never have had the genius for all that is kingdom hearts-like putting disney and ff characters in there.** Don't sue.

**Disclaimer: ****FANfiction. **think about plot and only the plot is mine (and any oc's i may create). Don't sue.

**Summary: **What do you do when you have a no good cheating girlfriend? Well, obviously make her jealous and want you back. But who's really gonna be the one who ends up hurt by all of this? Who's gonna be caught in the crossfire?

**Characters: **Roxas, Naminé, Olette, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Sora, Hayner, Pence, maybe others

**Warning: This story will most likely have het **('straight' ie boy+girl) **AND homosexual **(aka lesbian aka yuri and/or gay aka yaoi) **pairings. it may only be onesided/hints or relationships by side characters or it could be requited 'love' between major characters. But it WILL be there. consider yourselves warned.** I can easily see some of the characters as bi personally. besides i find this to be more interesting. You probably won't see any of those developments for a few chapters though. so just consider this your heads up. Don't expect anything graphic because you're not _likely_ to see that from me (i mean it's possible i could start writing smut just not probable) and if i do it will almost _certainly_ not be on this account. just so we're all clear. and the ending (which i still haven't planned out yet) will surely manage to piss some people off and please others it's inevitable because i will have love triangles and heartbreak and so you _may_ end up pissed off with a pairing i use

predictions are fine but i won't tell you if you're right or wrong because honestly i'm not entirely sure which pairings i will end up going with though i do have some ideas. :) i do love to hear from readers and what they may like to see. you can flame and tell me you're disgusted with the idea of yaoi or yuri whatever. check out my other stuff then that's het. but please do try to be mature about this. it's appreciated. and if you flame... you might not like what i have to say back, ok? :)

**…...**

I called out to him, "Roxas, you've gotta stop this. You're coming out with me to the mall, stop whining and hiding away just because your girlfriend's sick."

"It's not just that. I called her, she never picked up. I wrote, she never replied."

"Okay so she has better things to do. Or she's too busy puking. Big deal." I stood, hands on hips, I was ready to _drag_ him out if need be.

So we arrived at the mall despite his numerous protests and we see her, the all too familiar blond. But she's not alone; she's trailing behind a familiar redheaded figure like a lost puppy. And the ring, the ring he'd given her, is missing from her finger. I bet it's gone along with all the letters he'd written her. I look at him to see how he's doing because, the one she's with? That's his best friend and I _know_ the pyro saw him, but he didn't care. And that sickening maddening way she's following him around? It was the same way he'd followed her around.

"Why… why is she doing this?" he asks softly and in a way unlike him. I blame her. He's a total softy now when it comes to anything regarding her.

I hated her so badly right now for hurting him, but I answered, "You… you were too easy I guess. No challenge. She knew she could have you, that you wanted her. But him? She doesn't know and that makes her try harder. If you want to keep her… you'll have to break her heart. You can't tell her all those things you tell me, all that sappy stuff about her; you have to remain elusive."

We watched the events below continue, she continued following until Axel ditched her and she stood crying. "Don't try to understand it… these things never make any sense… it's just the way some girls are..." I managed to whisper out my hand resting on his shoulder, I had no idea how hard this had to be for him...

"I don't understand it," he answered flatly. "It's cruel. You're saying to get her back I have to hurt her… to make to cry like that," he gestured to where she remained in a sobbing mess on the floor. "I don't want to understand it. I don't want to become like that. But I think I see now."

A little worried by all this I had to ask, "See…what?"

"What I need to do, of course," he gave an evil smile that made me very, very anxious. I didn't want to get dragged into this.

But of course when does that desire change anything? The guy still could get me to do anything. It had to be those eyes. And the fact I lo—no! Bad Olette! You can't think like that! Right now h-he's hurt and in pain and you just need to be there for him. You know as friends. Friends. That's all! "…So what ARE you going to do?"

He smirked before turning to me and I didn't like any of this. "Well, I'm going to break her heart, what else?"

"And you're staring at me like that… why?"

"Because you're going to help me."

I opened my mouth to protest, I didn't want to be a part of all this. But he just turned to me with those puppy eyes and I caved completely. This was so unhealthy for both of us; I wanted to protest, _needed_ to protest, but couldn't. I couldn't deny him anything. It was so annoying. And it was only gonna end up hurting us both. I knew that from the start, but I didn't know how true that was until he started telling me the plan. I was so in hell.

...

**A/N:** cliche plot? possibly. But i'm okay with that. I plan on making it a fun ride. Maybe pulling a few twists, hopefully. :)

next chapter: the plan is revealed and... a slight twist?

updates are likely to be sporadic. My main focus is on another fic but i felt like putting this one up. chances are it'll be short-ish.

well please r&r and fav or do update alerts if u like it so far.

oh fyi, i don't hate Namine this just works.

if you like this fic so far check out my oneshots this is inspired by the one entitled 'misery business' as well as by the song 'break apart her heart' by good charlotte.


	2. Step One

**disclaimer: FANfiction. **think about it.** all i o****wn is the plot. i would never have had the genius for all that is kingdom hearts-like putting disney and ff characters in there.** Don't sue

**…...**

**Step One: Her Feelings  
**

I watched, my throat dry, as Roxas approached. I desperately needed to tell him, "Rox-"

"—Nami I need to tell you something," he cut me off. "I-It's not working out with us. I'm breaking up with you."

"W-what? Why?" I asked confused and hurt, I knew I had _no right_ to be but... that's how I felt. Roxas just had always been there... ever since he'd gotten back at least...

"I-I like someone else now."

"Who?" I questioned, intrigued and a tad angered at this. _This... isn't how I'd thought things would go... Maybe I should be glad but I just can't be... I ought to tell him anyway..._ "Wait. Um, actually, Ro-"

"-Olette," he cut me off and I just stared at him blankly for a moment.

What? Oh the conversation... wait a minute... "...Olette! You're serious?" I was stuck somewhere between skepticism and outright shock, I'd _known_ that she liked him for a long, longggg time, (and didn't care for me much) but _still_...

Not even looking me in the eye, he did a sort of half shrug as if this was no big deal, "Yeah, I'm serious." And that said he walked away. I couldn't even tell him to stop, to wait, to explain, or anything it was all just too sudden, so unexpected, and backwards. I'd planned on breaking up with _him_. I liked someone else, but it still hurt and I wasn't sure why exactly… I'd_ wanted_ him to break up with me. But this didn't go like any of the scripts I'd thought up, any of the things I had planned to say, and I couldn't think; this was all too radically different. So unexpected. So… he and Olette were going out now? I mean I'd never thought he'd _actually_ see that or, uh, reciprocate the feelings. He was my friend and I loved him... just not like _in_ love... but he had been blind for so long to her feelings that I'd thought it would take a revelation from God himself to enlighten the guy... before we'd starting dating I'd considered flat out telling him but... I hated the idea of losing my friend again if they ever actually started dating. _Turns out karma's a bitch afterall... I'm gonna lose him anyway..._ Wait... had he asked her yet? I knew he wouldn't ask her and she definitely would _never_ agree if she thought he still had a girlfriend so that would mean... he still had to ask her. Had he realized her feelings? _Whatever the case I'm sure she'll be ecstatic..._ I mused gloomily. Why was it things never worked out right for me?

I decided to talk to the one I really liked, because, truthfully, I'd only started dating Roxas to help me get over my feelings for someone else. For his best friend. But I think secretly… I'd hoped it would make him finally notice me, see me as something besides the tagalong friend. And it hadn't. And my feelings hadn't changed- if anything they were stronger, how does that even work? It's counter intuitive. And so finally I'd decided to 'drop' Roxas, (knowing Olette would be there for him so I wouldn't have to feel that guilty, right?) because it wasn't fair to string him along like that; he was a good guy but... I couldn't see him as anything other than a friend.

So I approached Axel again, hoping this wouldn't be a repeat performance of the other day, "Axel, can I talk to you?"

He glared at me with contempt, disgust, and anger and I shrank back, nearly cringed. Then he spoke, "Why should I talk to the sl- _girl_ who tried to cheat on my best friend? Sorry; I don't want anything to do with you."

I cringed at every single thing he said. It was like knives to my heart. And worst of all he was (mostly) right to think so... even if he was wrong about the whole thing... I'd only wanted to see what was up with him. Why he avoided me all the sudden. And he'd misinterpreted it, running away and causing me to make a scene... a thing I regretted. It hadn't solved anything. And it would hurt Roxas so much if he ever found out… I wanted to cry at how wrong this was all turning out- I _hadn't_ wanted to use Roxas, I hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, I just hoped that I'd be able to get rid of my dumb crush… or something. But everyone would think differently. All I'd wanted was closure of some, of any, sort and I figured if I got to know both guys more I'd get over Axel. The three of us had been close friends in the past and I'd liked Roxas then- surely I could go back to that, those old strong ties had to count for something even now, right? Hopefully… But there was another thought there too, that I hadn't wanted to think about… I began to explain, "…I thought I liked him… or at least that I_ could_ like him in time. I really did. He was a friend of mine, we weren't very close again yet, but I knew he was a great guy. I thought maybe he could help me get over someone else… you." I looked him straight in the eye and he didn't look as shocked as I'd half expected, he didn't look much of, well, _anything_.

I looked down at the floor as I continued, unable to meet his scrutinizing judging gaze, "But I liked you and… even though I didn't admit it I think sometimes that maybe in part I started going out with him to make you… jealous." I winced, _Great going Nami now his opinion of you's really gonna take a nosedive!_ "It wasn't a conscious thing!" I pleaded and continued more softly, "I just... I don't even know…" my voice trailed off again as I paused.

I glanced back up at him and saw his jaw had tightened with barely suppressed anger… this was just… great.

I tried explaining everything once more, hoping he would at least hear me out, he'd always done that much at least, "I wasn't even aware of why I was doing it until now really, when it sorta backfired. I guess you were trying to let us have more time as a couple...You started paying even less attention to me; I'd never thought that was even _possible_ but you managed." I tried for a slight grin here to lighten the mood but it just died; I could _feel_ his eyes burning into me and just wanted to shrivel up and go hide somewhere.

But I squared my shoulders and continued on because I could do this. I could make him see I had changed from who I was before, I had gotten stronger even if just a little. And if he was going to judge me anyway, then dammit I wanted him to know everything and maybe eventually he could come to forgive me. I wasn't fooling anyone with that idea especially not me- I knew how long he could hold grudges- but I could always hope… "Anyway… I wanted to talk to you. To say that I liked you, that I was sorry. That I'm just so… confused. But you wouldn't even _listen_. Wouldn't even give me the time of day to just hear me out. I didn't _want_ to cheat on him. I _didn't_ cheat on him. I still don't and _wouldn't_. And incidentally I _couldn't_ even if I _did_ want to," I nearly hissed at him, angry now, yes angry, I liked him, true, but that did not give him the excuse to treat me like the scum of the earth. I made a bad choice I knew it, but he hadn't helped things either, only made things worse by all his stupid, infantile _assumptions_. He had no damn right! "I j_ust_ wanted to know why I matter so little to you. Why you ignore me and treat me like dirt. I wasn't even planning on telling you I liked you _ever,_" I announced flatly. "I swear it. I was going to take the knowledge to the grave with me if I could help it. I might not be _in love_ with Roxas but I _do_ love him even if just as a friend, even if it's not what he wants, I've been trying to be what he wants even if I can't, ok!" I wanted to throw my hands up but as it was I held them stiffly against my side, my fists clenched, and my head slightly bowed in submission because I was wrong and I could admit that... But he was wrong too! And I needed him to see that. "So stop judging me like this!" I wanted to stamp my foot like a girl having a temper tantrum, but I had better self control after that- after everything I'd been through because my two _best friends_ had left and now returned so casually it seemed like nothing had changed for them but everything had for me and it hurt, it still hurt- and so I settled for a direct glare. He still had no idea the things I'd faced while he was gone, the things I still faced and what I had become. And all without him. He'd never even asked or cared what had happened while he was gone! Neither of them had. So I took some joy and pride in the visible shock in his eyes; he had been surprised this wasn't like the shy, timid Namine he'd known and remembered and I _would_ hold my head up. I took a few deep, calming breaths and continued, trying to keep my voice level, "I know I messed up, I know I hurt you and him, I betrayed his trust, I never should have agreed to go out with him in the first place, I know! But I was alone and hurting and he'd always, always been there since you guys came back! It felt just like the old days. I thought I could lean on him like always and it would go away! I was wrong, alright! But I missed the old days! The three of us were friends when we were kids so what happened? What changed?"

"Well, apparently, you did," he sneered. "I never thought you'd do something so low. Now get away! I don't want to even _look_ at you."

Absolutely crushed once more I left. Life never goes quite like you plan it but for things to go so differently, I just wanted to cry but I couldn't even do that not in front of him at least it would only make him despise me more. I bit my lip hard as I ran away, I had nothing now Axel and Roxas would both be gone and I wouldn't be surprised to find my reputation trashed by next week. Oh God maybe I could transfer or something… The tears I had tried so hard to hold back began and the sob I tried so hard to hide ripped from my throat but it was still a half strangled thing. I was finding it hard to breathe. I ran out the school doors, across the street, and _threw_ myself into the grass, not having even _considered_ how lucky I was not to have been hit by a car. And then I just sobbed, wishing for something to hold onto, to cling to.

...

**A/N:**

r&r.

and please vote in my poll. (i like to change them so check every once in a while, 'k?)

you can see this as slightly ooc i'll admit. oh well. I'm trying. And I think some of this is how the characters would react given certain things in their pasts. And I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters and their personalities it's hard! It's not my best work by far but i wanted to put something up... Right now i'm juggling around like 20 new story ideas... it makes it so hard when i keep getting new inspiration and have to keep working on older ones. good thing i like what i do.

oh and people this is important. I like to make my stories like real life in some ways. Some of the things will reflect that. **And this story will have het and homosexual pairings (aka lesbian/yuri, gay/yaoi, and straight pairings). it may be onesided/hints or relationships by side characters. but it will be there. consider yourselves warned.** I can easily see some of the characters as bi personally. and this may affect my story. besides i find this to be more interesting. You probably won't see any of those developments for a few chapters though. so consider this your heads up. Don't expect anything graphic because you're not likely to see that from me and certainly not on this account. just so we're all clear. and the ending (which i still haven't planned out yet will surely manage to piss some people off and please others it's inevitable because i will have love triangles and heartbreak and this may not have a cut and dry clear ending (so you may be able to imagine to some extent how it works out if you're not pleased with a pairing i use) i will try to keep it good though.

predictions are fine but i won't tell you if you're right or wrong because honestly i'm not entirely sure which pairings i will end up going with though i do have some ideas. :) i do love to hear from readers and what they may like to see. you can flame and tell me you're disgusted with the idea of yaoi or yuri whatever. check out my other stuff then, that's het. but please do try to be mature about this. it's appreciated. and if you flame... you might not like what i have to say back, ok? :)

**pss: **also my main character listings will reflect the major characters in a given chapter usually, not necessarily the pairings, 'k?


End file.
